


Too Many Shots To Forget

by whizzergoingdown_toflorida



Category: Martha Stewart - Fandom, Snoop Dogg (Musician)
Genre: #6ix9ine is marthas wingman, #NSFW, #a mess, #dont mess with him, #dr phil is abusive to vicky, #hitler finna LICK that cookie batter, #im sorry, #kim jong-un is a lawyer, #love triangle, #pikachu is a sassy child, #please dont read, #snoop is a bad bad boy, #steve and dr phil is a side relationship, #this was a joke ok??, #woahhvicky is adopted by steve and dr phil, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzergoingdown_toflorida/pseuds/whizzergoingdown_toflorida
Summary: Adolf Hitler was all caught up in his beautiful relationship with Snoop Dogg, then soon falling into pieces when two gay neighbors and their adopted "special" daughter, a sassy child trapped in the body of Pikachu, a wing-man, and the jealous Martha Stewart caught in the midst of all of the chaos.





	Too Many Shots To Forget

**Author's Note:**

> this was a joke and im gonna be generic and say: "this was not meant to offend anyone and if it does, dont read".

It was April 20th and Adolf Hitler was enjoying his beautiful afternoon on his outside porch. In his right hand was a sparkling glass of vodka and lemonade. After a moment of Adolf enjoying the view of his farm in Nutley, New Jersey, his lover Snoop Dogg joined him.

"Nice view, isn't it?" Snoop said as he took a hit of his half-smoke joint. Adolf rolled his eyes,"Snoop, what did I say about smoking pot around me?" Snoop was silent. He just sat, finishing off his joint. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Snoop retorted, "What did I say about drinking too much vodka around me?"


End file.
